Pyar kiya tho darna kya
by darknite0403
Summary: Bolte hain agar koi insaan pyar pe padgaya tho wo kisi b haq thak ja saktha hai. Pyaar thakath deti hai. Ab janiye Inspector Sachin ne kya kiya jab wo b pyaar kar baite... ********** A story by Subhsreesaha. ***********


**Publisher NOTE: **All credits for this work goes solely to** Subhshreesaha.** I am only publishing for her.

* * *

**PYAR KIYA THO DARNA KYA.**

* * *

**Ahirika home:**

**Time 9 pm:**

CID team has come to enjoy dinner with Duo couple..

Salunkhe: Waha aaj to maja aa gaya…

Daya: Sach me maana parega aaj tum dono ne kya khana banaya!

Abhijit: Ekdam sahi farmaya Daya tune.. ek se baar kar ek hai..

Tarika & Muskaan(in unison): Thank you..Thank you.

Fredy: Dr Tarika ki to pata hai..per Muskaan tum bi kuch Kam nehi..bohot tasty khana banayi..

Muskaan: Kya karu Freddy sir (pointing towards Daya) iss petu se jo shadi ki hai khana to accha banana parega…

All started to laugh & Daya gives a 'tuje to mai dekh lunga' look to Muskaan..

ACP( ordering manner): Ab tariff and mazak khatam ho gayi hai to khana complete kare..

After completing dinner all of them (Abhirika, Dayuskan, ACP, Salunkhe, Rajat, Sachin, Vivesha, freddy) came to the hall for a chit chat while enjoying icecream..

After some time Tarika start the convo..

Tarika (with mischievous glint in her eyes): To Rajat bolo kaab shadi kar rahe ho?

Rajat (in a not again manner): Firse Tarika…?

Tarika: Arey bolo na Rajat.. Ab aur kitna wait karoge ?

Rajat: Mai to tumhe pahele hi bata dia ki ab muje nahi karna shadi wadi.. to bar bar bolnese kya faida..

Daya: Haan Rajat Tarika tik he to keh rahi hai.. Tum bi hamare group me samil ho jao ab..

Abhijit: Haan rajat jaldi jaldi kar lo shadi..(looking at others) aap sab kya bolte hai..

Sachin: Sir karlijiye ab to… (pointing at Abhijit and Daya) apke seniors ne bi shadi kar Iia hai..to prob kis baat ki hai..

Rajat: Aap sab ko koi or topic nehi mila kya baat karne mei…har bar bali ka bakra sirf mai hi kyun banu?

ACP(grinning): Yeh baat to ekdam tik hai..Tarikaa..(in scolding tone)

Fredy: Kya sir apne ye kya kar dia..bohot din baad phirse ak shadai me jumkar khana khane ka soch raha tha..(take a sigh)

Salunkhe: Gusa kyun ho rahe ho Rajat. Tumhare juniors ke baremein bi to socho…wo bi to yahi kahenge ki senior kunwara hai to hum kaise …

Muskaan(looking towards Sachin): Sachin sir iske baad to aapka number hai Vivek aur Tasha ko chorkar…

Rajat took a big sigh (baala taal gayi attitude)

Tarika: Haan Sachin tum bolo tumhara kya khayal hai shaadi ke baremein..

All now looking towards Sachin with an interesting look..

Sachin: Kyaa..mujhe?

Abhijit: Haan tumhe…

Sachin: Aap log mujhe chor de to hi acha hai…

Daya: Kyun lifetime kunwara rahne ka erada hai kya?

Sachin: Nahi sir ekdm naai…

Muskaan: Tho?

Sachin(in carefree tone): Kyun ki mei already shadhi shuda huin…

All in unison Kyyyaaaaa!

ACP: Tum aur shadhi shuda?

Abhijit: Kab huyi shadhi hein?

Tarika: Kiske saath?

All of them was shocked and were looking couriously at Sachin…

Sachin: Haan mera shadi ho chukka hai…

ACP: To fir pehle bataya kyun nahi?

Sachin: Mera shadi ka 6 yrs ho chuka hai..

All together Kyaaa?

Sachin: App logone kabi puchai nahi..

Daya: Hume pata hota tabi na poochte…Tum to bare chuparustam nikle…

Abhijit: Tho CID join karnese pehele tumhari shadi ho gaya tha…

Sachin: Haan sir ..mai jab 23 ka tha tabi shadi kar li..

Tasha: Sir itne chote umar me shaadi! Aur aapki wife kitne saal ki thi tab?

Sachin: Wo..wo..sirf 17 ki thi tab…

Salunkhe: Kya? Sachin tumhe pata hai na girls marriage 18 years ke baad hoti hai..kanoon ka rakhwala hoke khud kanoon thod dala?

Sachin: Dr. Saab kya karte hum.. tab situation he aisa tha ki humko baag ke sfadhi karna pdra…

Everyone gasped in unsion again. And said…

"OMG…BHAAAG KE SHADI KI…."

Rajat: Sachin kya yaar tum to ek ke baad ek bomb for te ja raha raa ho..

Vivek(in utmost interest): Aur bataiye na sir fir kaya hua?

Sachin: Hum logo ki shadi 8 month ki relationship mei ho gayi..mei police training me tha jab muje use pyaar hua tha.. hamara jo colonel the unke beti hai wo.. baato baato me uski naam to batana bhul he gaya "Susmita.. Sachin Shergill" my wife…

Tasha: Sachin sir aur bataye na apne love story ke baremein ?

Sachin: Jaise app jante hai me Faridabad se huin..isliye mera police training Delhi se hi hua hai..humare bhagya mein sabse strict Colonel jude the..Colonel Ranvijay Bose..

Muskaan: Sir mein unko janti huin bohot strict and kharoos kisam ke admi hai ye.. meri ek dost unke under trained hua tha..

**Flashback:**

Sachin: Ye 7 saal pehele ki baat hai wo mera final year tha police training me..As a trainee mera record acha tha aur colonel ke nazar mein bi acha impression tha mera…

Har din ke tarah uss din bi subha subha hum saab trainees daur lagakar aye the..Colonel uss din kuch jada hi khush the (as unexpected) To mera ek friend Ajeet ko raha nahi gaya aur usne pucha ki

_"Sir bura na mane to ek baat puch sakta hu?"_

_Colonel: Haan pucho Ajeet …_

_Ajeet: Sir app aaj bohot khush lag rahe hain ?_

_Col: Wo..haan aaj bohot din baad mera beti aa rahi hai..uski 10th ki exam khatam ho gayi ..aur abb mera sath rahkar baki ki parai puri karegi.._

_Sachin: Sir ye to bohot khusi ki baat hai sir.._

_**After 4 hours:**__  
Girl: Papa mei aa gayi…._

_Col: Re mera pari..aa gayi tum…itna din baad yaad aya papa ka?_

_Girl: Ye app kya bol raha hai…ap to sb jantei haan ..phir vi.._

_Col: Ok ..ok.. ab fresh ho jao aur rest karo…_

_Girl: Nahi.. pehele ye to bataye meri gft kaha hai? 10th ki boards me 92% layi usska kya?_

_Col: Bolo tuje kya chahiye jo mangengi woidunga?_

_Grl: Papa mei ab bari ho gayi hu..ab to ek scooty dila do…plz.._

_Col: Agar mein dilya vi dungi to tu chalai gi kaise? _

_Girl: Papa ap ke itne sare student hai koi ek ko boldenge na app mujhe sikhane ke lia.._

_Col: Ok.. Ok…_

Next day was the best day in my life..hum sab trainees ko suba suba pura compound ke 10 chakkar katne parta tha..

Aur unmese 5 baar colonel ki quarter ki pas se gujar ta tha..

Uss din suba me kuch alag hi rang tha.. I saw her for th 1st time..

Night dress me ..ek cute si pyaari si larki…lambi baal..masoom si chehera..aur bhoori aakhowali(cat's eye)… princess ki tarah lag rahi thi…peheli najar mein hi dil choorali thi usne..kya bolte hai "LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT"ho gaya tha!

At the afternoon colonel called some of the seniors including me in his office…

_In colonel's office…_

_Boy: Sir may all of us came in?_

_Col: Yes..yes..come in…_

_Sachin: Apne humlogo ko bulaya?..kuch urgent hai sir?_

Meanwhile a girl enters the room it was the same girl whom I met in the morning..

Wearing jeans with a lovely pink top…

Aur mei….baas usko dekteia reh gayi….

_Col: Meet my only daughter Susmita Bose… aur (pointing towards susmita) ye hai yaha ke senior trainees aur mera favourite students me se kuch…_

_Susmita: Nice to meet you all..Hii this is susmita..(while offering her hand)…_

All of us shake their hand and I was the last person to cherish all its sweetness..

_Sachin: Tumse milke bohot khus hua…_

_Ajeet(whispering): Aur kitna handshake karega ..ab to hath chor..(giggling)_

_Susmita: App logo se ek help chahiye thi? Wo..wo ap mei se koi mujhe scooty chalana sikhne me madath karenge?_

Wow…ye to sone pe suhaga ho gaya! Man me jor jor se ladoo fut raha tha..

_Ajeet(in hurry): Sir Sachin hai na.. wo sikha dega … _

Actually Ajeet se kuch chupana mera bas ki baat nehi… sab samaj jata tha…

All other were in little shocked.. to hear Ajeet's proposal…

_Sachin: Yes sir..Koi baat nahi mei sikha dunga.. boliye kab se shuru karna hai…_

Susmita ki scooty humare love relation me ashirwaad banker aayi thi…Uske baad scooty training suru hua..

Aur hum roj milte rahe.. pehele pahele frndship se shuru hua firbi mei use signal deta rehta tha..(pyar ka..)

Aur uss din to hade ho gaya tha…

_Sachin: Tumhe ek baat puchuin..Misti..(as I used to call her)_

_Misti: Haan bolo na?_

_Sachin: Tumhe kuch samajme ati hai..kabse mei tumhe ek baat bolne k khoshis kar raha huin…_

_Misti: Hmm..Kya?_

_Sachin: Kal jo letter rah ke gaya tha use pari tumne? Samaj me aya kuch…_

_Misti(laughing): Lagta hai kisika dimag kharab ho gaya gai.. nahi to koi apni khabar kyuin khode ga?_

_Sachin: Misti tum haas rahi ho! It's a serious matter…_

_Misti: Mein bi serious hi huin.. Bada chala aya colonel ki beti ko pyar karne…ek baar apna career ka to soch lia hota?_

_Sachin: Kyu..Colonel ki beti pyaar nahi kaar sakti? Kaunsi puran pe likha hai haan? Mein janta huin mera liye tumhara feelings kya hai.. to fir apne app ko rok kyuin rahi ho.._

_Misti(frightened): Aisa nahi ho sakta.. papa ko pata chale ga to pehle tume aur baad me mujhe goli mar denge…_

_Sachin: Mai.. aur wait nahi kar sakta.. agar tume mujhse pyaar hai to kal subha terrace pe khari rahogi.. main samaj jaunga…_

Next morning…Saab trainees rog ki taraah compound ke chakkar laga tha…aur mera dil kissi aur ko dekhne ke lia dharak raha tha…

It was last round out of five but still the person was missing whom I want to see….

Finally I saw her standing on terrace… and I got my answer…..

I felt like I was in cloud 9….

Waise humlog din me 5 bar milte the

during the 5 round in the morning…

aur roj ak dusre ke lia chithi (coded message) chorke jate the garden ke rose plant ke niche…

Aur kabi kabi urgent meeting karne ho to Misti ki scooty tha hi… intentionally usme kuch kharab kar deti thi… aur hum dono Colonel se permission leke ek sath mechanic ke pash jate the…

Mujhe aaj bi wo din achi tarah yaad hai…it was a Friday…

Hum dono ne firse uss din mechanic ke dukan pe mile…

She was very much upset that day and was crying continuously…as that was her mother's 5th death anniversary…

_Sachin: Misti. Ab to chup ho jao...aur kinta royogi tum? Good girl …itni rone se tumhari maa bi dhuki ho jayegi.._

_Misti(Removing from his hug): Hmm..Kya kar mei..mei maa ko aaj bi bohot miss karti huin.._

_(sniff..sniff..)_

_Sachin: Bus bohot ho gaya rona.. abb Jaldi se ek smile de do…_

_Misti smiles with tears in her eyes…_

_Sachin: That's like a good girl…_

That day something unexpected happened to us..

Colonel ki Assistant uss din ussi garage mei apna gadi thik karane aya tha…

Aur ussne humdono ko gale milte dekh lia..wo kab aya..kya dekha.. hume kuch nahi pata tha..

Jo satya nas hona tha wo tho ho he gaya…

Assistant took away Misti from me..leaving me in a great shock…

That night only Colonel invited me personally in his house..

Colonel bohot izzat dar admi the.. chahe Jaan chale jai per maan na jai…

Isliye Colonel mujse akele me milke ye problem solve kar na chate the…

_Colonel's house…_

_In that room Misti and Colonel were present there…and a deadly silence was prevailing all over the house.._

_Sachin: Si..Sir..may I come in…_

_Colonel: Ya ya.. come in.. tum hara hi wait kar rahe hai humlog…_

_Sachin: Wo..wo..Sir …mu..mujhe appse ku..kuch kehna tha…_

_Colonel: Yeh mein kya sun raha hu.. Tum dono ke bich Kya chal raha hei? ANSWER ME….(almost shouted)_

_Misti started to cry… pushing me alone in Lion's den…_

_Sachin: Si..sir..hum dono ek..dusre se bo..bohot Paa..pyaar krte hai…_

_Colnel(angry): Haan..PYAAR..iske matlab thik se samaj me ata bi hai tumdono ko? Chale the pyaar karne…_

_Ye(sachin) tabi bi thora bara hai..kuch samajth hai..aur ye(misti) isse dekho school ke boundary bi abi thak paar nahi kia..aur pyaar kar baithe.._

_Kaab se chal raha hei yeh sab pyaar vyaar ka chakkar?_

_Sachin: Sir pichle 7 mahina se.. Hum dono ek dusee ke bagaihar nahi reh sakte.._

_Col: Kya..7 months mera pith piche ye sb chalta raha…Behetar hoga ki tum dono ye sabh bhul jao.. aur apni apni life me age baro.._

_Aur Sachin tum aage se kabi Susmita se milne koshis nahi karoge.. iska natija kya ho sakta tum acche se jante ho.._

_Mei nahi chahunga ki mera kisi bi student ka career aise khatam ho jai…_

_Misti(teary voice): Par..papa..humlog pehele apna future mei settle ho jainge..phir age barenge.._

_Col: Nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga… meine jo bol dia Baas…_

_Sachin: Kyuij sir?_

_Col: Kyuki tumhara age ka jivan police force mei katega.. Meibi police force huin..mei janta hu..un saab ki families me kya bit ta hai..family ke lia time nahi hoti hai… apna life ka koi guaranty nahi hota hai.. ek ki life barbad kar chukka huin.. kho chuka huin..abb kisi aur ko nahi kho sakta..  
Sachin don't force me to take bad steps against you.. keep it as my last Warning…_

_Aur (pointing towards Misti)tum nahi chahoge na ki tumhare liye ek acche larke ki future barbad ho jai…_

Lastly Misti supported her father and request me to forget her..

I can clearly see the pain in her eyes..And tried to assure her that we will be together..

Mein bi itna kamjoor ashique nahi tha…bich raste mei apne pyaar ka sath chor du..

So we both waited for the appropriate time for our love…

After one month all the senior trainees have their final evaluation...and everybody passed with excellence..

All of them were posted either in Delhi or nearby by places…but only me got posted in Pune…  
(now you all can understand who is behind all this..)

On the other side… Misti day by day depression me ja rahi thi…kisise baat bi nahi karti thi…lifeless ho gayi thi…

Colonel bi uske upar hath uthane lage the.. aur to aur use Delhi se bahar bhej dena chata tha…

Uss din to intejaar ki sare hade par ho gayi thi…

Mujhe jab pata chala ki... Misti tried to commit suicide…tried to cut her veins…

But shewas not successful as Colonel reached there in time…

Mein gaya mera misti ko dekhne ke lia.. Par Colonel ne mujhe Police compound me gusne hi nahi dia…

Mei bi harne walon me se nahi tha… ek junior ke hatho chithi bhej di thi…usko…

Uske do din baad.. Mein…Misti ko ..School se..bhaaga ke ley gaye the….

Mujhe iss mamle me mera family se bohot support mila tha.. Usske baad hum dono ney Faridabad k ek Mandir me shadi kia tha…

Aur Misti Colonel ke lia ek chor kea a gaye thi mere sath…

_Papa:_

_Papa mein Sachin se boot pyar karti huin aur hamesha karungi.. mein uske bina nehi reh sakti.. issiliye mujhe itana bada kadam uthani pari… Mein uske sath hamesha khush rahungi.. App mujhe dundne ki jarurat nahi hai..Aap agar mujse itni bi pyaar kia hai to please Sachin ka career ko kuch nahi karenge.. nahi to mujhe taklif hogi…_

_Susmita_

**Flashback End :**

Sachin: Vivek ye raha mera aur Misti ka love story..

Vivek: Haan sir apka story to ekdam fiim se kaam nahi…

Daya: Maan na parega guts hai bhai tumhe…colonel ki larki se bhaag ke shadi kar lia..

Abhijit: Tum to ekdam pyaar mein PHD kar lia…ha ha ha…

Tarika(teasing): Tumhare tarah to nahi hai na jo 4 saal laga dia…

ACP: To tumhare family mein saab maan lia na ussko?

Sachin: Mein kya bolu.. mere mummy to usse beti se bad kar manti hai sir… abb to mujse bi jada importance use milti hai.. issliye to use kaai nahi chorte. Faridabad mei rakh dia hai…aur mei Mumbai mein akela…

Freddy: Aur Colonel ne apnaya tumdono ko?

Sachin: Nahi.. hum dono ko nahi balki hum teeno ko abi tak nahi apnaya… maff bi nahi kia…

Rajat: Teeno ka matlab?

Sachin: Oho.. mei to batanai bhul gaya… humhara ek beta bi hai ek saal ka…

Freddy: Kya Sachin tum humlogo ko paraya samajte ho… ye baat bi nahi bataye…hum saab to ek family jese hain na…

Sachin: Aur Muskaan Colonel Ranvijay Bose pehele waise kharoos nahi the.. isske lia kahi na kahi mei hi jimmedaar huin.. kabi kabi to guilty feeling hota hai..ki mere liye ek baap beti ka rishta khatam ho gaya…

ACP(fatherly tone): Aise nahi socte.. ab to hume pata chal gaya na… tik ho jaiga dekhna...

Tasha: Tho sir kab milwa rahe hai apne wife se…

Sachin: Jaroor ab to milwanai parega…

Meanwhile ACP's phone rang…

TRIIING…TRIIING…

ACP: Hello ACP Pradyuman here… khoon… kaha?.. ok humlog abi ate hai…Cholo sab phirse kaam pe lag jao..naya case aa gaya…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::END:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: ::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**A/N**: A special thanks to DK & DD & FK who encouraged me a lot to write this story... And thanks to all who read my story... Please review.


End file.
